Gareas's Birthday
by mifuyu
Summary: Gareas was hurt on the day of his birthday. But he still had a great time.


Disclaimer: I do not own MK.

Warning: Yaoi! Ernest/Gareas pair…Hehe…(evil laugh)

Rose: Hehe…this will be a very (ahem) good (ahem) story…

Garu: What's that supposed to mean?

Ernest: …I have a very bad feeling about this…

Gareas's Birthday

"Good Morning, Gareas." Ernest walked beside Gareas, and they made their way to the cafeteria.

"Morning, pilot of Luhma Klein." Replied Gareas.

"Um..." Ernest stuttered. "Uh...So...your birthday's coming up next week, right?"

"Huh? Yeah..."

"So...What do you want on your birthday, Garu?" Ernest asked.

"Huh? I don't care. Anything's fine with me." Garu replied.

"Ok. I know what to give you tomorrow." Said Ernest.

"Let's go and get our breakfast now, or else Rio will eat our share." Gareas laughed at this. Rio was known as the "Hungry Pilot".

As they walked into the cafeteria (1), there are only two more servings left. They quickly ran and got their servings before Rio got there first.

"Can you two give me your breakfast please? I'm still starving after my breakfast." Rio begged. Puppy eyes stared at them.

"Sorry Rio, but we didn't eat our breakfast yet." Ernest answered.

"Stop being a pig Rio. There's only 5 hours until lunch time." Garu said.

"Who are you calling a pig?" Rio was starting to get angry.

"Y.O.U." Garu answered. Rio jumped onto Garu and they started to fight. Ernest stood between them trying to get their hands off each other when the alarm rang. Pilots and Repairers, take your positions. Victims are headed at Zion at 12 o'clock.

"Damn Victims!" Gareas broke apart with Rio.

"Let's go!" Ernest said. They sprinted towards their Ingrids with the other two Pilots.

Later on…

Gareas was injured in the arm and Ernest got a broken wrist. They went to the hospital in G.O.A.

"Don't worry, your wrist is not as broken as you think." The female doctor said to Ernest.

"Thank you." Ernest waited patiently outside the hospital waiting for Gareas when his brother came.

"Brother." Erts said to Ernest.

"Erts!"

"I heard from Rioroute-san that you got a broken wrist. Is it bad?"

"No, its fine." Ernest patted his brother on his head.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm just waiting for my friend to come out. He's got an injured arm and the doctor is healing him."

"Oh."

They waited patiently for Gareas. After 10 minutes Garu came out, his arm bandaged.

"Hey Ernest! Who's that kid beside you?" Was what the injured boy said after he saw Ernest waiting for him.

"He's my little brother, Erts." The older blonde replied. "Erts, this is Gareas."

"Hello. I'm Erts. Nice to meet you." Erts said nicely.

"Hey!" said Gareas.

"E.R.T.S!" Came a voice behind them. It was Zero.

"Zero-kun."

"Who are these people? Why are they wearing weird clothes?" asked Zero.

"He's my brother, Ernest Cuore." Erts pointed at his blonde brother.

"Hello." Ernest said politely.

"And this is my brother's friend, Gareas."

"Hey! You're that kid that went into Eeva Leena!" Gareas recalled that time when Zero went inside Eeva Leena (Curriculum 00).

"Whatever. Hey Erts. We should get going, to the training hall before Hijikata get angry at us, again."

"Ok. I'll be there soon. Bye brother, bye Gareas." And #88 (Zero) left with #05 (Erts).

"We should get going too, Garu. You should go and get a rest. I'll see you tomorrow." And Ernest left Garu standing there.

While later?

"Happy Birthday, Garu!" Ernest kissed Garu lightly on the lips, blushing. Today is Gareas's birthday, and Gareas is celebrating it with Ernest. Everybody else doesn't want to be the light bulb, so they left them alone.

"Where's my birthday present?" Garu asked, pulling Ernest closer to him.

"I thought you already knew." Ernest replied. His answer was the same as not replying back.

"I don't know. You tell me." Garu pretended as though he knows nothing. But of course, he already knows.

"You really don't?"

"No, I don't."

"I'm your birthday present." Ernest said shyly, hugging Gareas.

"Thank you, Ernest." And Garu kissed Ernest on the lips until they can't breathe anymore. To Garu, Ernest was the best birthday present ever. He was really happy. That day was his best birthday ever.

The End

(1) I don't know what I should call that place, so I just called it "cafeteria".

So…do you like it? This fiction sounds weird…I'm going to try updating more fictions later on; just too much hw right now.


End file.
